


Smoke

by Jibbly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Not to be taken seriously, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, i literally just wanted to make a fic with this but who knew it would be this angsty?? oh yeh I did, the force is an asshole who destroys skywalker lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke saw as Ben’s face lit up when he turned back to him. “I get to be a Jedi? Like you?”<br/>Grinning, he ruffled his dark hair. “Only if you study hard, and listen to me.”<br/>He nodded furiously, Luke’s mechanic hand still in his messy ebony locks. “I will. I’ll be the best student you have!”<br/>'-------------------------------------------<br/>Or the one where ben finds out that his dad and uncle are in love and turns to the dark side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will add more tags as the story goes on  
> tumblr @ jibblyuniverse

Luke is in his room, fixing his robes when he feels it. The force glowing in the bonds that he is connected to his two most important people. He rushes out of the room, steps light and sure as he lets his connection guide him to where he knows they are. It takes him about fifteen minutes to get to the white medical tower of Coruscant.

He feels his chest tighten at the sight, and a smile spreads across his face at the sounds of the high cry that fills the room. 

Sensing his presence, Leia looks up from the wrapped bundle in her arms to smile at her brother. Han, who is sitting on the bed next to her, follows her line of sight and his eyes are watering. Luke walks into the room and stands beside the both of them, his body filling up with warmth at the love the both of them are projecting towards their child. 

Leia looked at Luke in the eyes. “It’s a boy. We’re thinking of naming him Ben.”

That caught the jedi off guard, because Ben had been his friend, and Leia never got the chance to actually meet him. Only him and Han. Turning towards the Corellian captain that had come to mean so much to him, to both of them. 

Han just shrugged and smiled, holding Luke’s gaze. “It was because of that old fossil that the three of us were able to meet.” 

Luke felt his own eyes water at the sentiment. Ben was still around, his ghost along with his father’s and yoda’s. Guiding him in his search for more information of the Jedi and how to establish a new academy. “Thank you.” 

Han grasped his shoulder and brought him close for a one armed hug. “Don’t go crying on me, kid.” Luke laughed as he broke away, his hands staying on the other’s shoulders. “Oh, yeah? and what about you, big tough guy? you look closer to crying than I do.”

Leia laughed. “There might have been some crying on his part.” Han turned to her, embarrassed. “Oh, come on.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Leia asked looking at the blonde, nothing but sincerity in her voice. 

Luke looked between the both of them and then down to Ben. “Yes...yeah, I’d love to.” He reached out to take him from his sister, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the delicate life in his arms. There was a tuft of dark hair surrounding his head, and there were a couple small moles on his pink baby cheeks. He opened his unseeing eyes at having been moved, and looked up in Luke’s general direction. The breath stopped in Luke’s lungs as he looked into those dark gray eyes. 

He felt it. The force connecting him to another living being. To his baby nephew. To his family. 

A tear slipped out, but no one brought it up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke felt the humid air of tension in the room as he sat next to Han on one side of the table, with Leia and Ben on the other. They were eating dinner and the usually talkative captain was quiet as Leia and Ben talked about the animal he had found when he went out playing earlier that day. 

Luke was invited to visit them, before he went back to work and the atmosphere was definitely a lot heavier than the last time he had some six months ago.

His nephew was about six years old now, and he was growing fast. The dark head of hair turned towards him, and he put on a smile. He smiled back at him and went back to eating his food. 

Leia coughed to get his attention, and he looked towards her. “I hear you’re leaving this week again?” He nodded, taking another bite of his meal. “The academy is almost done.” 

Leia’s face fell sullen as she looked at Ben from the corner of her eye. Luke caught the look and wondered what was on his sister’s mind. Han spoke suddenly, startling Luke because he had been silent the majority of their dinner. The other’s voice was trying to be happy, but he could see the wa Han’s entire body was lined with stress. “So you ready to have a couple of kids running around and calling you teacher?” Luke’s brows furrowed at the way the smile didn’t reach his eyes, and he looked in between the both of them. 

Moving to look at his nephew, he smiled. “Ben, could you give me and your parents some time alone?” 

Leia’s eyes widened as Ben nodded confusedly, and a nanny droid escorted him to his room. Luke stood, walking with them until they were at the door and kneeled down to whisper to Ben. “Who’s the bravest kid in the whole galaxy?” Ben’s small face lit up with conviction as he happily whispered back to his uncle. “I am.” A smile broke out on Luke’s face. “I’ll see you later, kay?” Ben nodded and happily went with the droid, Luke closing the door to the dining area shut after they left.

Turning back to the two people left in the room, his voice turned serious. “What’s going on?”

Leia opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, and said something else. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

Luke turned to Han, to see if he would continue, but he didn’t.

“Feel what?”

Leia looked at him, eyes full of sadness. “The darkness inside of him. inside of Ben. There’s still so much good, but I feel it getting stronger and stronger every day.”

Luke was taken by surprise by the subject. Of course he had felt it. The dark side of the force lingering inside Ben, but that was part of who they were. Even him and Leia had darkness inside of them, but for her to be so concerned made him uneasy. 

“You’ve seen something, haven’t you?” Luke said, asking her. Leia nodded, her face went into a frown trying to recall the details of her vision. “It’s nothing clear. There are blurry images of smoke and fog. But there’s fear, sadness, and so much anger. There isn’t a face, but there’s a voice yelling to a cloaked person. Saying how much he hates him.” She looked close to tears, voice hitching as she spoke. “And I know that it’s Ben that’s speaking. I feel all this hate spilling out of him, and I don’t know how to help him.”

“Damn it!” Han swears and puts his hands in his face, rubbing at the lines that are starting to form under his eyes. 

Luke looks at the two of the three people that mean the most to him and feels the thread that connects them all start to tremble. It pierces his heart to see them both so lost as to what to do. But he knows. He knows why they invited him here. And he knows what he should do.

“In a year the academy will be finished.” He says, looking at both of them now. “When it is, bring Ben to me, and I’ll train him. Teach him how to manage his feelings and use the force.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Luke was neatly folding his clothes into the small pack he had brought with him, thoughts clouded by the conversation he had just had. He felt it before he heard the footsteps leading up to his door. He’d know that presence anywhere and continued putting away his things for his departure. 

The door slid open and Han slowly walked into the room. 

“What is it?” Luke asked, without looking up, not wanting to look at the other’s face, afraid of what he would see. How he would react to whatever expression Han had. 

Crossing the carpeted floor, the brunette made his way to Luke in five sure strides before stopping next to him. Feeling the warmth that the body next to his was emitting made him look up, and he immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Han’s face was wrecked, the stoic look from the dinner earlier lost and raw emotion coming through. 

“Han…” Luke started but was cut off as the other man cradled his face and brought it to his own, their lips connecting. 

Luke placed his hands against the other’s chest, ready to push him away even though he know he wouldn’t. He never could. Instead, they gripped the fabric of his shirt and stayed there. He could feel the sadness within Han through their bond, light grey and cold where it should have been gold and warm. 

They broke apart, and stood there breathing in each other’s space. When Han pressed his forehead to his own, hands still cradling his head like the most precious treasure the former smuggler had ever seen, Luke’s thoughts went to Leia. How they were doing this to her, feeling this way about each other even though Han and her had a son together. 

Luke’s hands went to Han’s and gently removed them from his face, looking up at the other’s brown eyes. “I have to go say bye to Ben before I leave.” 

Stepping away from Han, he turned back to the bed and finished packing his things. Han dropped his hands to his side and watched as Luke tied up his pack, and switched off the lights to his room. He stood before the closed entryway and turned his head, without looking at him. “Walk with me until I leave?” 

He felt the warmth of Han’s chest gently bump into his back, his hand picked up and raised. He turned as he felt lips touch the back of his hand, Han’s face over his shoulder as he murmured words against his skin. “Anything you want, kid.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was sitting on his floor, a fighter pilot doll in his hand when Luke and Han walked through the door. Leia was sitting on a chair near his window, and not the least bit surprised to see them together. 

Luke kneeled down and placed his pack on the ground, so that he was face to face with his nephew. Eyes going automatically to the bag, Ben looked to Luke with sad eyes. “You’re leaving?”

Smiling sadly, he nodded. “Yeah, buddy. I have to go for a little while, because I have work to do.”

Ben frowned at that. “You have Jedi things?” 

Laughing, Luke smiled. “Yeah, Ben. I have to do Jedi things.”

Ben nodded like that was all the information he needed, and looked down at the doll in his hand angry. Seeing the look, Luke’s eyes flickered up to his sister that was giving him a hopeful look. 

Looking back at his nephew he spoke gently. “When I finish, do you want to come with me?”

Ben looked up at him, not understanding what he meant. “Where?”

“To train as a Jedi with me at the academy I’m building” He knew it was a big question, but Ben was smart for his age. Smarter than any of the other kids his age here on Coruscant. 

Ben’s eyes widened as he looked towards his mother for confirmation. “I can go with uncle Luke and be a Jedi?” Leia’s eyes were sad, but she nodded and smiled. “If you want to.” Ben looked up at Han for his permission, to which he gave the same answer. 

Luke saw as Ben’s face lit up when he turned back to him. “I get to be a Jedi? Like you?” 

Grinning, he ruffled his dark hair. “Only if you study hard, and listen to me.” 

He nodded furiously, luke’s mechanic hand still in his messy ebony locks. “I will. I’ll be the best student you have!” 

Luke laughed and leaned forward to give him a hug. “I know you will, Ben.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Leia stayed inside with an excited Ben, giving Luke a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye as he made his way to his x-wing. Han following him, the taller man’s footsteps echoing along with Luke’s in the tall hallways.

The trip to the landing spot where he had landed was quiet, but quick. The warm breeze from outside hit them as they opened the door and stepped onto the platform. The sky clear and the ringing of the force calling out to him the closer he stepped to his ship. 

They stopped next to the side ladder and turned towards each other. Luke held his breath as he saw Han’s hand reach out to him, thinking that he would embrace him again the way he did in his room, but just felt that hand land solidly on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. “I’ll miss you, kid.” Luke placed his hand over Han’s gripping it tightly, and smiling up at the other. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Han smiled and pulled him in for a hug, his 's on the back on Luke’s robes tight just before letting him go.

Luke turned to the ladder and climbed to open the hatch and place his pack inside, he shot Han one last look before getting in. 

“Take care of them, Han.” He said and climbed in, shutting the hatch and hearing R2 beeping from where he had been sitting patiently for Luke’s return. Turning on the engine, Luke desperately clung onto the threads that connected the four of them.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

Luke was standing under a tree, a couple of stray drops breaking through the canopy and landing on him anyway, but he didn’t mind. The rain was loud and was soaking through the warm fabric of his cloak when he saw a familiar shape entering into the planet’s atmosphere.

He had contacted Leia about sending some supplies and staff to start to make the academy up and running. She had happily agreed, but when he had asked if she would come visit him, she had declined because there were diplomats visiting them. That she would visit the next time, but Han would go help him for this trip. Her hologram image smiled as she said that Ben had practically begged to go with his dad to visit Luke and see the place where he would be studying in a year.

“It’s not very impressive, right now. “ He had joked to his sister, and she laughed. “I bet. But It’ll be good for him to go see you.” Luke loved his nephew and Ben thought the world of his uncle.

The falcon flew closer to the clearing and two separate ships followed closely after, to which Luke assumed that they carried the people who would start living here and the supplies he would need.

Stepping out from the cover of the tree, Luke looked up through the rain that was getting in his eyes to see the cockpit windows. His whole body warmed up at the sight of Ben eagerly pressing his face against the glass, and waving to him. The falcon finally touching ground, the ramp went down and he stepped forward to climb aboard the old ship. memories of when he had first left Tatooine and met Han came floating through his mind, and he smiled to himself as he let his hand graze across the worn walls.

“You’re going to have to buy her a drink, if you keep on touching her like that.”

He looked up and was immediately tackled by the dark blur that was Ben. He let out a huff of breath that was knocked out of him from the hug and then looked towards Han. The brunette was casually leaning against a wall, the room to the control peaking out from behind him. A familiar growl sounded and he saw Chewbacca rise from his seat as co-pilot. The wookie came towards him and gave him a hug as well.

“Hey..Chewie…” Luke laughed through strained breaths at the other’s tight hug. “Mind easing up a little, buddy?” The wookie said something that sounded like an apology and released him. Ben was practically vibrating out of his skin next to him. “I wanna see! I wanna see the academy!”

Luke threw Han a helpless look, to which the other just shrugged his shoulders,smiling. The blonde mouthed ‘traitor’ to him, and then turned back to Ben. “Yeah, but it’s not done yet. So don’t go getting your hopes up.”

His ebony hair bounced up and down as he nodded his head. “I won’t. I promise.”

He heard the two other ships touchdown and turned towards Han again. “It’s raining, so if you don’t want to get drenched, I suggest we walk fast.”

The pilot scoffed and walked towards a closet, pulling out two large spherical poles. “You coming down with us, Bud?” He asked Chewbacca to which he shook his head no and growled something. Luke looked towards him with a questioning gaze. “He says he wants to fix some things first.” He placed one of the poles against the wall for Chewie to use when he left. Han tucked the other pole under his arm, and they started walking towards the ramp again.When all three of them were at the bottom, Luke could see the other people in the ships using the poles that Han had. They pushed against the pole at the bottom, and it made a glass like oval appear at the top completely flat and keeping the rain away.

Han opened up his, and Luke observed that it was bigger than the ones the others were using, and the glass on top shone bright blue when the rain hit it. Turning towards the blonde, Han gave him a grin. “You better stick close if you wanna stay dry.” He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder and scooted him closer so that their shoulders were rubbing. Luke’s eyes widened and he shot a look towards Ben, but he was currently looking around the landscape and outer walls of the building that would be the academy.

Luke gently removed the other’s hand and they started walking along with everyone else inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
There was going to be three people that were going to live here until everything was done, and then they’d be helping out as staff. A cook, medic, and a representative from Coruscant that would be recruiting and a public relations person. Luke had initially objected to the last person, but Leia had insisted, saying how people were still scared of the jedi, because of Darth Vader. Because of what their father and Palpatine had done, but only Luke, Leia, and Han knew Vader’s true identity.

Leia had said that she would tell Ben when she felt the time was right, but for know, it was best he didn’t know his grandfather's true identity.

They were walking down a hallway, the whole structure was made out of stone. Most of it having been there already, but some areas had to be renovated to make it safe for living conditions. Luke had finished directing the people that were going to staying where the living quarters were, and telling them a brief layout of the area. Leaving a map in the room in case anyone forgot where something was.

Luke looked behind him from the corner of his eye to see that Han was a step or two behind him, and looking at how excited his son was. The blonde telling him that they were going to where the meditating room was going to be at.

They turned a corner and the hallway cut off to an outside area. It was still raining, but there was a separate dome shaped building in the distance. It wasn’t a far walk, so they hurried through the mud and rocks,and stepped through the arched entry way.

The youngest Solo’s eyes widened as he took in the structure. From the outside it had looked like the same stone that the rest of the buildings were made out of, but from inside the walls were almost transparent. They were the color of oil in water, different colors shifting in the space. It was beautiful.

Luke walked up to Ben and kneeled down next to him, holding out his hand. The other took it and watched as his uncle gently placed it against the ground.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat and he looked up at his uncle, his eyes starting to water. “What is that?” He asked, small voice trembling.

“This dome is in the middle of everything here. This is where the force is the strongest.”

Ben stared at his fingers in wonder, tears starting to spill over puffy cheeks, but ignored. “I can feel it. It’s like it’s filling up my body.” He raised his hand and wiped at his eyes. “It’s so warm. Is it always supposed to feel this warm?”

Luke wiped his thumbs over Ben’s wet face, feeling the bond he shared with his nephew glow warm and gold inside him. “It can, if you know how to find it.” Ben walked into him, and grabbed the back of his robes in an embrace.

He glanced up at Han, wanting to know what he was doing since he hadn’t spoken a word since they came inside the dome. And he felt his chest swell with emotion at the way the other was looking at him, and the way he was looking at both Luke and Ben.

Seeing how well Luke was taking care of Ben, of his son, and how he could almost feel how closely all of them were woven together. Han knew he wasn’t force sensitive like how Leia, Luke, and Ben were, but he wished in that moment that he was. So that he could feel what Ben was feeling when Luke pressed his hand against the ground. So that he could share this moment with both of them.

At the look Luke was giving him, the way his light blue eyes were wide and terrified. He knew that his feelings were being shown on his face. That he could literally tell Luke how much he had come to love him. How he would do anything for that eager farm boy he had picked up from Tatooine.

Luke turned back towards Ben, needing to break the eye contact before either of them said something they’d regret. “It’s getting pretty late. I think it’s time I show you guys where you’ll be sleeping.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

When they walked back to the sleeping quarters, Chewbacca was waiting for them. Luke opened up two doors that were next to each other and pointed to one then the other. “I’m not sure how you guys want to sleep, but these two are for you. They have two pretty big beds, so it should be comfortable for you Chewie. the Wookie gave a grateful whine and moved into a room that he claimed for himself.

Han and Ben walked into the other one and Ben flopped down onto the bed, tired from all the emotions he had had through the trip. Han smiled down at him, and how his hair become a tangled mess rubbing against the sheets.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall if you guys want to take a bath.” Luke said before saying goodnight and turning to leave. Han walked with him out of the room, trying to get the blonde to look at him.

“Where are you going?”

Luke looked in his direction, but refused to meet his gaze. “to meditate for a while, and then go to bed.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he gently turned him so that their bodies were facing each other.”Luke”

Finally giving in and looking up, he looked up at Han. The older man checking over his shoulder to make sure Ben wasn’t looking and moved them farther in the hallway out of earshot.

“We’re going to be here for two weeks.”

“Why? I thought it was only until tomorrow?” It wasn’t that he didn’t want them there, but this was news to him.

Han’s face turned serious. “There’s talk that there is someone trying to revive the empire, and that Coruscant has spies.”

Luke’s eyes widened, and he eventually calmed down his heart rate. “The empire’s dead. Palpatine’s dead. Vader...Vader’s dead. Who would even be leading them?”

Han’s eyes flickered over the hallway, before leaning close and speaking quietly. “We don’t know, but Leia doesn’t think it’s safe at home. For any of us, but especially for Ben. Says that she can feel like there’s someone looking for him through the force. That’s why she sent us here.”

“If she doesn’t feel like it’s safe, then why didn’t she come too.”

Han placed a hand on the side of his neck. “She said that if she came too, it would be too obvious. Even though I know she can take care of herself, Lando and C3PO are there with her and will help protect her if something were to happen.” Looking over his shoulder back at the room, hearing that there were small snores already, he continued. “We both agreed that Ben was top priority, and if in two weeks she still feels the same way, that he would be safest with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update, because you guys have been so awesome with the kudos and comments :)

Han went to go find Luke in the morning, leaving Ben with Chewie, because they were going to explore the academy surroundings now that the rain was gone. Han gave his friend a commlink just in case anything happened, to which the Wookie let out an affirmative growl. Ben happily walking next to his furry “uncle”, eager to see the outside.

“I’ll catch up with you guys after I find Luke” he called after them as they walked in different directions.

Luke hadn’t been in his room when they had woken up, so Han’s next bet was the mediating area they had gone to yesterday. His boots made loud echoes as he strode down the barren stone hallways. He knew in the back of his mind that there were other people in the area now, but the ex smuggler couldn't help feeling a heavy sense of loneliness.

When his feet brought him to the opening of the clearing where the dome was, he saw the cloaked figure of Luke sitting down with his legs crossed and back towards him. all the feelings from when they were last here flashed through his mind, and Han took a deep steadying breath before walking towards the stone dome.

He stopped right at the entryway and looked over his friend. The hood to his robe was up, but didn’t cover his entire face, lying just past his hairline. His long bangs were hanging just over Luke’s shut eyes, and he was breathing in and out in even deep breaths.

The serenity surrounding the other made the brunette feel like he was looking at some other worldly being instead of the stubborn blonde who had convinced him to stay with the rebellion before they had destroyed the first Death Star.

Luke had gotten more sullen and withdrawn after he had defeated Vader. Han couldn’t even imagine what having to kill his father must have felt, but he wished he could take some of the burden off his friend’s shoulders.

He had drifted off in his thoughts, so when he looked back to Luke, he startled at having clear blue eyes staring back at him.

“Morning.”

Recovering quickly, Han pushed off the wall in the entryway and took the few steps it took to be next to the still sitting figure. “Morning.”

He held out his hand for the blonde to take, to which he did and muttered a quiet “Thank you”

Luke stood up and expected Han to step back to give him room, but when the other didn’t, he looked up. The brunette had the same look in his eyes that he had had yesterday when he helped Ben touch the strong flow of force. Han still had his hand in his grip and Luke tried to tug it away, but Han just tightened his grip.

“Han, what are you doing?” Luke’s voice was quiet as he felt the han place his other hand over his hip and pull him close until they were touching chests. The brunette didn’t answer, and let go of Luke’s hand so that he could place his on the back of the blonde’s neck.

Luke felt his heartbeat flutter in his chest at the way he was being pulled into a slow kiss. He felt the taller man’s breath on his face, Han’s eyes half lidded and staring at him like he was his whole universe.

Luke opened his mouth to say the other’s name again, but was cut off when the brunette closed the distance between them and kissed him.

He furrowed his brow as his felt Han’s tongue rub against his, a feeling of warmth flowing into him from his feet upwards.

They walked backwards until Luke was backed into one of the walls and gasped when he felt hands wind under his thighs and lift him up. His hood fell off his head as he wound his thighs around Han’s waist, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. Han took to the exposed skin of Luke’s neck and started a trail of small kisses.

Luke’s breath caught every time the pair of lips touched a new patch of skin on his neck. He wound his hands in the soft brown locks and gripped them hard. “Han...wait...we can’t.”

Han kissed him again, and the warm feeling that had started in his toes, filled his entire body, making him almost vibrate out of his skin. As he felt Han’s hands start to move over his body, Luke could hear a buzzing in his ears that was like a white noise surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he was caught off guard by the pink light that was illuminating the entire space within the dome.

Breaking the kiss, he stared at the walls around them. Where they had been a rainbow of smokey colors before, now they were light pinks and bright yellows. He looked to the side of both of them and could physically see the gold threads of the force that connected them spinning and entangling them closer together.

“Han…” His voice breaking as the warmth within him started to burn, he could feel what it was now. “Han, we need to stop” The other pressed his nose under Luke’s chin, and Luke wanted to cry.

“I love you.” Lifting up his head, han stared into terrified blue ones on the verge of tears. “I love you so much, Luke”

Luke leaned forward to give Han a kiss, but broke it quickly to lean his forehead against the other. “Do you love me?” Luke let the water that had gathered in his eyes fall and nodded his head against Han’s forehead.

The heat that had entered his body, filled up his head and when he caught sight of Han’s eyes, he knew the other was going through the same thing. The force was surrounding them, and Luke couldn’t even care anymore as he was kissed again by the man he loved most in the world, heat fogging up his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He feels the heat envelope him, but it doesn’t burn him. Instead, it feels like a blanket of security and safety. But not for himself. There’s a weight in his arms, but before he can look down to see what it is, a voice speaks from behind him._

_“I am sorry for this, young one.”_

_Turning his head, he sees that it’s Ben standing directly behind him. His face still wrinkled with age, but his eyes are filled with sadness. This confuses Luke, because even though Ben has come to him many times in both dreams and in the waking world, he has never been truly regretful except when they had talked about his father on Dagobah._

_“Why are you sorry?” Luke asks him, but when he blinks, Ben is gone. Another voice sounds, but this time it’s from in front of him._

_Spinning his head back, his eyes widen as he takes in his father’s younger form. His father’s ghost would speak to him through the force, but he had only ever seen his form one other time._

_“Father.”_

_Anakin doesn’t look at him, instead staring at what he has in his arms._

_Following his father’s line of sight, he stops breathing as what he has been carrying in his arms comes into his view._

_There, swaddled close to his chest is a baby, contently asleep and glowing faintly the same light that the walls of the meditation dome had glowed. There was a small amount of brown hair dusting the top of the baby’s head, and a sprinkling of light freckles across it’s face._

_“You must protect what is precious to you.” Anakin’s ghost says, still looking fondly at the child in his son’s arms. Luke sees the baby's eyes flicker open as it wakes, and his heart stops in his chest as a pair of hazel eyes look up at him. and he knows in that moment that this baby is his._

_Anakin places his hand on Luke’s shoulder, making the blonde look up at his father again. Fear creeping into his mind, at the grave look he sees reflected in those eyes that are so like his._

_“But you may not be able to protect everything”_

_He blinks and his father is gone, and he starts to hyperventilate that the warmth from before is gone and a cold that is set deep in his bones takes over. The light weight in his arms is gone, and in it’s place is something heavy and wet._

_Looking down slowly, he chokes on a sob as he sees Han in his arms._

_His eyes are closed and there’s blood pooling around them, and Luke knows what this means. But he refuses to acknowledge it._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He woke with a gasp from his dream. A cold sweat covering his body, and making him shiver.

Lifting his head, he felt the cold ground under his fingertips and a weight on his chest.

there was a warmth to his side and he turned, seeing Han asleep on his side with his hand draping across the Jedi’s bare chest.

Eyes widening as what had happened raced back to him, Luke sat up and the movement caused Han’s hand to fall away and jostle the older man out of sleep.

Rubbing at his eyes, Han sits up as well, but lets his hand fall away as he takes in Luke’s demeanor.

The blonde’s chest is heaving in panicked swells of air and his eyes are looking everywhere but at his companion. The brunette reaches out a hand to try and steady the other, but pauses at the sight of multiple rose and purple colored bruises that are littering across Luke’s fair skin.

As han starts to catch up with what just happened, Luke let’s a small sob escape his throat. Han is just about to ask what’s happened, but Luke throws his shirt at him and quickly stands.

“Get up and put on your clothes. We need to go.”

Confusedly pulling the shirt over his head, Han stands up and tries to get Luke to explain what had just happened and what was happening.

Quickly tightening his belt around himself, Luke refuses to look at the other. “Put on your clothes. We need to go. Now.” His voice is shaking.

Luke pulls his robe on himself, starting out of the dome with Han quickly following after him. They enter the main building, Luke’s legs eating up the way as he determinedly moves.

“What’s going on? What the hell happened back there? Hey,” Han picks up his pace and uses his longer leg strikes to stop in front of the jedi. Placing his hands on Luke’s shoulders to stop him, he asks again, fear creeping in the usually confident captain's voice.

“Luke, what’s going on?”

Luke’s eyes flickered to the wall, trying to avoid the other’s eyes. Han moved one of his hands to the side of the blonde’s neck, causing him to shiver as he remembered what they had just done.. “Hey,” Han tried again, voice gentle. “Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so dumb omg  
> might post the sex in a flashback in a futue ch, but there will be more sex scenes so don't worry


	4. Chapter 4

Luke is about to open his mouth to start explaining what he felt and what his dream told him, when he sees Ben and Chewie round a corner from the stone hallway. He walks past the brunette and whispers so that only Han can hear. “I’ll tell you later.”

Han has a refusal on his lips when he hears the other pair of footsteps and turns around to see his son. What just happened between the both of them slams itself into his mind and shame creeps up his spine.

Ben’s walking is quick with excitement as he walks towards his uncle, small hands cupped in front of him. “Look! I found him on the edge of the forest.” Luke smiles easily at his nephew and kneels down to see what is in the other’s hands. Ben slowly opens his palms and the blonde sees a small bundle of black and white fur. The creature is sleeping, and it’s two tails securely wrapped around it’s body.

“It’s a Pannik. Looks like a baby, too” Luke says easily, having seen the small creatures roaming around the grounds. Ben looks up into his uncle’s face. “What’s that?”

Luke smiles and gently runs his fingers through the small creature’s fur. Careful not to wake it. “They are kind of like dogs, but they feed on force energy. They are mostly nocturnal, though.”

Ben’s face lights up at the information. “They feed on force energy? Is he using mine, right now?”

Luke laughs and ruffles his hair. He feels Han stand next to them, looking down at the small creature his son has brought. “No, they gather energy through their environment.” Luke pointed at the flat lying ears. When they feed, their ears stand up and they start to hum.”

“So that's what all that noise was last night?” Han is the one to speak. Luke nods, without looking at him. “Well, that’s annoying.” Chewie lets out a soft growl and Luke stands up, still looking at Ben. “But that one’s a baby, Ben. So you need to put it back where you found it, so it’s family can find her.” Ben nods reluctantly. “How do you know it’s a girl?” Luke smiles. “Because only the girls have black ears. Now, go put her back. It’s getting late.” Ben nods again with a pot and he turns around the way he came, Chewie in tow. Luke is about to follow them, when he feels a hand on his upper arm. The Jedi looks at the other to see the seriousness of his face. He had hoped to postpone the explanation as long as he could. Ben’s voice carries through the hallway. “Are you guys coming?”

Luke’s eyes never leave Han’s as the taller man answers for them. “I need to talk to our uncle. You go ahead.”

Chewie must have realized the atmosphere because gently starts to walk and move the youngling along.

When the both of them are out of sight, Han turns around and starts to pull Luke in the opposite direction. Having to rush his steps to keep up with the brunette's longer strides, Luke tugs his arm free. “Where are we going?”

Han lets go of his arm and instead grabs the blonde’s hand, resuming his pace. “To your room, so you can explain what the hell happened back in that dome.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han closes the door shut behind them when they get to the other’s room. He turns back to Luke to see the other standing in the middle of the room and looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact with him.

He can feel the nervous energy radiating off of the smaller man and sighs to try and calm himself. walking slowly up to the other, he places his hands on Luke’s shoulders and squeezes gently. Luke still isn’t looking at him though, but his expression has turned pained.

“Hey,” Han tries. “Tell me what’s going on?” His voice is soft and Luke gives in and looks at the other.There are a million thoughts running through those blue eyes, making them look cloudy.

“Why did you come find me this morning?” Luke asks, staring intently.

Han thinks of the morning, of telling Ben and Chewie that he was going to go get Luke, but that’s it. “I just did. You weren’t in your room, so I went looking for you.”

“And when you got to the meditation dome, do you remember what happened?”

Han clenched his teeth as he tried to back rack. He remembers thinking that Luke had changed, that he was beautiful. Then he remembers, “I remember feeling this warmth. I can’t really explain it, but I just” He rubbed a hand over his face and took in a deep breath, as he started to pace. Luke all the while, watching him intently. Han looked to Luke, as he came to a stop. “I just remember seeing you, Luke. I was looking at you, and,” He took in another deep breath. “and knowing that you are the most precious thing in the whole damn galaxy to me.”

Luke felt emotion choke him as he saw the conflict play across Han’s face.

“Then, I don’t know what happened. I just woke up, and you were panicking. And I didn’t know what was going on. I still don't!”

Luke wrapped his arms around himself, they brushed against his stomach and he felt his breath stop for a second. Han walked back into his space, and placed his hands on the sides of the other’s neck. Tilting his head, so that Luke was looking a him. “What’s going on?”

Luke’s eyes sped across the other’s face.

“We were compelled.”

Han’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“By the force, we were compelled. I saw it surrounding us.”

Han’s hands dropped from Luke’s neck, and the blonde felt cold without them. “So you’re saying, that the force did this? that it made us do this?”

Luke shook his head softly.

“It didn’t force us. It amplified our feelings for each other in order for us to have sex.”

Han let out a sharp laugh at that. “Why in the hell would it do that? Is the force some kind of fetishist?” The words were said in panic, but they still hurt Luke.

“No. That’s not why it happened.”

Han crossed his own arms, staring at Luke. “Then why?”

Luke’s eyes locked with Han’s, so that he could convey that he was serious.

“for me to get pregnant.”

Han’s arms dropped to his sides, and there was a few seconds of silence, before the older man started to laugh.  Luke stayed the way he was, waiting for the other to stop. The laughing lasted a good couple of minutes, tears gathering in the corners of the brunette’s eyes as he finally let it die down. “You really got me there, kid.”

Luke continued to look at him, and Han felt his eyes roaming over the other’s face to see even a crack of a smile. But there wasn’t any.

“You’re serious.”

“I am.”

“How?” His voice was full of disbelief at what he was hearing.

Luke’s arms wrapped harder around himself. “I’m not sure. I’ve heard of the force being able to impregnate. that’s how my father was born, but it has always been with females. I’ve never read anything about males conceiving. “

“If you’re not sure, then how do you know that that’s why what happened happened?”

“Because i had a vision. My father and Ben came to me, and I was holding a child in my arms.” Another imagine, came to him, one with the man he loved cold in his arms, but he stayed quiet about it.

“Are your visions always-” Han tried to hope, but Luke shook his head. “The visions I’ve gotten have always come to pass.”

Han took steps back, until his back hit the wall, and he let himself slide down it. All this information hitting him hard. Luke looked at the brunette with a lump in his throat and the tips of his fingernails digging into the flesh of his arms. “I’m sorry”

Han looked up at the apology and shook his head, motioning his arms for the other. Luke gratefully kneeled down and was embraced by the other’s arms. burying his head into Han’s chest, he felt the other sigh. “I mean, I know I’m a handsome son of a gun. Even the force wants a piece of this.” The words were forced, but Luke was grateful for them as he started to laugh and cling onto the other tighter.

Han placed his chin on the blonde head of hair, rubbing his hand over the smaller back, and ignoring the small shaking of those slim shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and Han were standing in the cockpit of the falcon, waiting or a transmission from Leia to come through. It had been two weeks since han and Ben had come to visit him, and to distance themselves from whatever Leia felt was looking after Ben.  

Han glanced over at the blonde and felt his eyes drift down to the other’s stomach. Luke felt eyes on him, and turned towards the brunette. He crossed his arms over himself and Han apologized for what felt like the hundredth time since he had found out what had happened to them. 

A beeping sounded, and then the transmission from Leia patched through.

Her frame was illuminated in a pale blue light and She smiled as she saw both Han and Luke.

_ “Hi there, Strangers.” _

She said playfully as a greeting to the both of them.

They both greeted her warmly in return, before she spoke again.

“ _ how’s Ben?” _

Han spoke. “He’s good. The punk loves this place.”

Her laughter at Han’s tone is light and charming.  _ “That’s good. He’s going to be there soon enough, so it’s good that he likes it.”  _

She has a smile still, but her eyes are sad. 

Luke speaks up this time. “What’s wrong?” Worry for his sister and nephew.

_ “I’m sure told you the reason why i wanted them to spend this time there with you.”  _ At Luke’s nod, she continued.  _ “For the past couple of months, there has been a presence. Not a physical one, but as if it’s traveling through the force. It’s searching for something, and I have a feeling that it’s Ben. “ _

“How do you know it’s looking for him?” Luke asks seriously.

_ “I can’t explain it.” _ Leia’s face is pinched, and her voice strained with frustration.  _ “But it almost feels like it’s calling out his name. I can barely hear it, and when i do. It’s all muffled, but i hear it all the same. Something is trying to call out to him, and it’s hateful.” _

Han grits his teeth as he hears what Leia says. She had told him before, but not to this length. And his thoughts stray to his son, young and innocent. With his whole life ahead of him. “You said that after the two weeks, you would tell me if you thought it was safe for us to go back? Do you want us to stay longer?”

Luke glanced at Han from the corner of his eye, feeling the protectiveness and stress radiating off the other. 

_ “The presence hasn’t gotten stronger since you three left, but it hasn’t weakened either. If it truly is using the force as a means of searching, then there’s really no point in hiding. they will eventually find him.”  _

She said the words bitterly, even though Luke and her knew that everything she was saying was true. I wouldn’t matter if Ben was here with him, or at home with his mother and father. Whatever was looking for him, would eventually find him.

_ “That being said,”  _ She gave a sad smile  _ “I miss my son. I miss the three of you.” _

Luke’s heart tugged at hearing Leia and the longing in her sweet voice. “I’ll make sure they get back to you, Leia”

Luke could see the shock in Leia’s hologram at the seriousness of his voice. 

_ “Luke, will you come with them? If even for a little while?” _

Smiling, he nodded to the light blue image. “I will. Even though there’s still stuff to do around here, I still need to discuss some issues with the senators there as well. “

Luke saw that Han was looking at him, and turned towards the other. “My family’s is being threatened, and if this thing really is after Ben. The longer I’m with him, the more I will be able to help protect him against it when the time comes.” The last part he says to Leia. 

“I will have to take my own ship, though. I will try to stay as much as I can, but I will have to come back here from time to time.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had given the little staff that were living in the academy instructions on where and when the supplies cargo came in and that if they ever needed to reach him, to connect to his commlink.

After that, Luke had gone to him room to collect some of his belongs to take with him for the trip. He never packed more that a handful of items. Liking to travel light, and He had a room for himself there anyway. 

There was a knock on the door, and he turns to see Han. 

“I told Ben that you were coming back with us. Kid was over the moon, but was a little sad that you were going in your x-wing instead of the falcon.”

Luke gives him a half smile, but looks away, eyes lowered. 

Han furrows his brow as he takes in the blonde. Ever since the incident, there has been more moments like this. Where Luke will avoid eye contact with him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with going back with us, kid?”

“Don’t call me kid.”

Luke sighs and turns back to what he was doing. “And I’m fine.” 

Luke has his back to Han, so he doesn’t see how the other had been moving towards him, until he feels the heat of the other’s chest against his back and Han’s hands wind around his middle.

“Don’t lie to me, kid.” It’s said softly as Han tightens his hold of the other. 

Luke tugs half heartedly at the arms around his chest, but ends up gripping Han’s forearm. his head leans forward so that his bangs cover his eyes. “Let go.” It’s a little more than a whisper.

“No.”

They stay like that for awhile, just in each other’s arms, before Han leans his chin against Luke’s shoulder. “Tell me why you don’t want to look at me.” There’s sadness in the older man’s voice and Luke chokes on a sob that's buried in his throat.

“i’m thinking about Leia.” He turns his head, not enough to look into Han’s eyes, just enough so that he can get a glimpse of him. “And about what we’re doing to her. And what’s happened because of that”

Han flinches at the words, but continues to hold Luke, hand coming down to rest on the blonde’s flat stomach. 

“We’ll tell her, then. Even though, I’m pretty sure she already knows.”

Luke places his hand on top of Han’s, lacing their fingers together. “She knows that we were compelled to have sex, so I could get pregnant?” 

Han huffed a laugh into the other’s hair. “I was actually talking about us having feelings for each other.” 

Luke let’s his weight rest against han and tries to take in a deep breath. He feels for the thread of force that connects him to his sister. It is strong and glowing inside the both of them. “Yeah.” His eyes facing forward.


	6. Chapter 6

The look on Leia’s face when he stepped down from the cockpit of the x-wing was going to be etched into his memory. Ben and Han had arrived earlier and were probably enjoying being back home, so he met her alone. Her having sensed that he was near.

His feet touched the ground of the loading dock and he shifted the small bag that he was carrying over his shoulder. For a while they just stood there, looking at each other, before the horrified confusion on her face fell away and she gave him a questioning look. He knew that she at least saw the way a force different from his own was starting to form in his body.

“Luke? What’s happened?”

It was the same way she had looked when she would look at herself in the mirror when she was pregnant with Ben.

He walked with Leia to her room, the brunette’s energy fizzing around her with worry and questions.

Once they were there, he shut the door behind them to give them privacy. Turning around, he saw that she had taken a seat at the couch that was near her bed, waiting for him to start talking.

Luke sighed and ran a hand over his face, before coming to sit on the chair that was opposite her. His closeness making her stare at the bright yellow of the force that was forming in his stomach. He self-consciously folded his arms over his middle as he sat and then they were staring at one another.

“Form the way you keep focusing on my stomach, I’ll go ahead and guess that you see the other life force that is forming.” He tried to make his voice light, but his nerves crept through.

Leia frowned. “Luke, tell me.”

“I…” He swallowed, scared of what her reaction would be. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. “Luke, tell me the truth.”

He fiddled with his hands, before standing up from his seat and walking over to her. His breath was tight in his chest as he held out his gloved hand for hers. She stared up at him, slowly giving her hand. He placed it on his stomach, and waited for her to feel the force that was budding inside him.

Her fingers started to tremble and he knew she could feel it. “How is this possible? Luke…What happened?”

He let go of her hand, but she kept it on him, bringing her other one to join it, fascinated.

He started to explain, and the more he told her, the more the tension in her shoulders grew. He was purposely leaving out what had happened with him and Han, but it was obvious that he had had sex. And Luke being the one that was pregnant, it was with another male.

Leia let out a deep breath and looked up at him, her fingers gently running along his middle. “Who is the father, Luke?”

“Me…and Han.”

She only nodded, and bent forward to pace a kiss on his tummy. He flinched at the soft touch, not expecting it from his sister. She looked hurt because of it, but that was the only thing. She gave him a smile, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You know, I always felt it. That pull you two have towards each other.”

Luke styed quiet, letting her speak, her eyes taking on a glaze from remembering things in their past. “The first time I had met you two,” She chuckled, “I had thought that you two were together. There was just something that…. something about the two of you. I guess it was the force. Maybe it was planning this for a long time. The two of you.” Her voice grew softer and softer with each word, until Luke couldn’t help it any longer and knelt down and embraced her.

Her tucked his head over her shoulder and felt how she was starting to cry.

“I knew you two had feelings for each other, but you left Luke. You left us. “

He felt like he had been pierced through the heart.

“I’m sorry, Leia. For everything.”


End file.
